Not Feeling Like a Hero Should
by srghostarc11
Summary: Finn is down with sickness, and Jake must leave on an errand; leaving Princess Bubblegum with no choice but to care for the boy. What would happen if you throw in a certain vampire in the mix? *pairing is up for individual interpretation!*


I do not own Adventure Time. Wish I do.

This is set sometime before The Line That Divides.

~~o~~

"Jake, how's Finn?"

"My buddy's still sick, Princess. He kept muttering and muttering nonsense junk!"

The first time Jake called the kingdom telling about Finn being sick, Princess Bubblegum immediately hopped on the Morrow and swooped down on the heroes' tree fort. She brought her Doctor Princess with her and she diagnosed Finn with Flu. The good doctor gave them temporary medicines for Finn before going away to work on a proper medicine and hopefully, a vaccine.

The princess never thought the virus causing the disease still existed in Ooo. The situation was really an interesting research for her, being a very occurence since there is only one person that can contract the common Flu in the world. She agreed to help the doctor anyway she can, along with her kingdom's specialists.

"You can go upstairs to check up on my homie, if you want princess."

Suddenly, the phone rang, which Jake immediately answered. Thinking the call might be personal, she went upstairs to check up on Finn. Bonnie found the boy lying on his bed, thrashing about due to the sickness. She touched his forehead and was surprised by the temperature. _Poor hero._

She adjusted the boy's position, forcing him to relax on his bed. Bonnie took away the numerous blankets covering Finn. These things will only worsen his condition. Nearby, Finn's bedside table held a small tub of water and a towel. She dipped the towel into the water, squeezed and placed it on Finn's head.

"Princess Bubblegum? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, Jake of course. What is it?"

"Doctor Princess called and said that a very important ingredient of the medicine can't be found in the Candy Kingdom. By the looks of it, I'm about to haul my buns somewhere far to find it."

"And?"

"Can I...ask you princess to watch over my bro for a while? I won't be gone for long, I tell ya."

Bonnie pondered for a while. She could only look over Finn for a maximum of one night only, which he told Jake. She has other responsibilities too. But all the same, she doesn't have the heart to just let anyone watch over her hero.

"I'll be back tomorrow princess! I will...!"

That should have been the first time she witnessed Jake being focused on one thing. The dog really cared for his brother. Bonnie knew Jake will succeed, for Finn's sake. _For the kingdom's sake, for Ooo's sake._

They can't afford to lose a great hero like Finn. They can't. She can't. Finn may have been annoying at times, especially during those times he was lovestrucked at her. Well, Bonnie was not entirely without fault. She sometimes capitalized on his love for her to order him and do her biddings, but all were for the good of the kingdom.

"Jaaaakee! I'm thirsty..." Finn suddenly blurted out, raising his arms like an infant reaching for something. He's clearly in delirium.

Bonnie hurriedly went downstairs and opened the fridge. She grabbed the pitcher and a glass, then carried both upstairs only to find Finn laying crumpled on the floor. He was shaking so hard his feat repeatedly hit the foot of his bed.

"Oh my Glob, Finn be careful!" With all her might, she carried Finn back to his bed and replaced the towel on his forehead.

Retrieving the glass of water, she dearly hoped that Finn should atleast get better tonight. He looked so vulnerable, a fragile human. Shaking away the thoughts, Bonnie focused on the task of making Finn drink the water. The boy opened his mouth and let the cold liquid enter his mouth, only to cough it back out and onto her face.

"TOO cold!"

Bonnie groaned in slight annoyance. Finn surely doesn't make her job easy. She enveloped the glass of water with her hands and tried to warm it with her palm. Caring for a sick Finn is at least a hundred times better than a sick Cinnamon Bun; at least the boy haven't puke on her, yet.

"Finn, are you hungry?"

The boy's eyes remained shut, seemingly straining in concentration and oblivious to everything else. "...Yes."

"Alright, I'll get you something warm to eat. I'll be back in a sec, don't fall off again!"

"Yes, mom."

Bonnie smiled at the boy. Now he thinks she is his mother. Going downstairs again, she surveyed their kitchen and found a note posted on the fridge. She mentally berated herself for not noticing it earlier and it might be important.

_Yo PB, _

_There's leftover chicken soup on the stove. Finn loves 'em. _

_P.S. Please reheat the soup first before feeding it to my Bro. He'll just spit it out if it is cold._

"Yeah, I figured that as much." Operating the stove was easy enough, but cooking is not really her forte that even reheating food makes her a bit nervous. _C'mon, Bonnie, this is just like setting the right heat to properly melt -_

A knock on the door broke her bout of nervousness. She opened the door and Marceline came barging in, already making herself at home by tucking away her umbrella on a nearby umbrella stand.

"How's weenie?"

"Still delirious. Earlier , he thought I was Jake. Now, he's thinking I am his mom."

"That's cute." The vampire laughed.

The princess furrowed her brow. "Marceline!"

"What? It's just Flu for Glob's sake. Our little hero will live."

"We...still don't have the proper medicine, Marceline."

Her friend just looked at her, seemingly lost in thoughts. " I'll go upstairs and check up on Weenie."

"Okay."

Bonnie was snapped back on the task at hand when the smell of the soup entered his nostrils. When she took of the lid of the pot, she found the soup reached its boiling point. Finn would be scorched by this, so he poured a bowl and let it cool for bit in the fridge. Satisfied, Bonnie went upstairs and was shocked to find Marceline cuddling Finn.

"What? My body is cold. I'm like a life-size Kool Fever."

Bonnie was about to ask her what is 'Kool Fever' but Finn reacted to the soup in her hands, saying the word soup over and over. She forced Finn to sit upright so she could feed her by rearranging his pillow to act as support. Marceline just watched with interest as she fed Finn.

"Can I try that?"

"No."

"What? But why?"

Bonnie just glared at her and continued feeding Finn. It was apparent that he was not getting better, not yet anyway. Finn didn't even managed to finish his favorite soup, shaking his head in defiance for another spoonful.

"I need to pee, Mom."

Bonnie scratched her head, she didn't thought of this instance. Finn can barely sit upright, he definitely needs someone to support him. She hesitated. She admitted to herself that she can't do it.

"Fine, let me handle this Bonnie." Marceline picked the frail boy up and carried him towards the bathroom. Moments later, they came back with a blushing vampire. Bonnie can't help but smirk.

"Thanks, Marceline."

"Well...maybe from now on I should think of something more appropriate than weenie."

"I...don't think I understand?"

.

The vampire just ruffled her hair. "Forget it."

"Uhh, Marceline?" The vampire grunted in response, still flustered on what she did. "Can you spend the rest of the night with me?"

Marceline blushed harder this time, looked at her in the eye, and slowly nodded in approval. Bonnie knew she could never handle some matters without her help. Finn is acting like he reverted 5 or more years.

"We could take turns in watching over Finn." The vampire nodded again. "You seem quiet all of a sudden?"

"It's just that I can't remember the last time we spent a quiet and peaceful moment like this together."

She's right. The last time was before the vampire left for some 'soul-searching'. Bonnie did not voiced her thought, but instead just smiled in response. Twirling her hair around her fingers, the princess looked out of the window. The sun was now only a speckle of orange light in the distance, the sky around it bathed in varying hues of red, yellow and orange. Nightime.

"Jake left to gather the substances needed for the medicine, right?"

"Yes. I wish he would return soon."

"Mom, sing for me. Please..."

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. Sing? A song? It is not in her repertoire of skills and talents. She looked at Marceline, who nodded in understanding. Breathing deeply, the vampire began to sing.

_Hold my hand_

_Together will roam the land_

_Leave this colorful place_

_And come quicken your pace_

_Death would never touch us_

_Bring your things if you must_

_I assure you of a happy tomorrow_

_Where no one feels sorrow_

_Have you given it a thought_

_Or my efforts are for nought?_

_You know I wouldn't start a fight_

_If you don't want to sleep with the night_

"You're not Mom, but song is beautiful." Finn muttered before almost immediately sleep.

"Thank you, Finny."

Bonnie dipped the towel again into the water and replaced it back to Finn's forehead. His temperature seemed to have gone down somewhat, which she quickly said to the vampire. She smiled too in relief.

"Do you want something to eat, Bonnie? Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am...but I don't really want to cook here."

"Because you are afraid that you might burn the house down?"

"Something like that."

"I'll cook. What do you want for dinner?"

The princess thought for a moment. "Spaghetti."

The vampire smiled a toothy grin. "You look really good when you're super shy."

Placing a kiss on Finn's cheek, Bonnie was surprised as Marceline did the same thing too. They looked at each other with extreme curiosity. Bonnie's heartbeat threatened to rise.

"That's nothing!" They both told each other the same time. She loves Finn alright, but at what length, that she ain't sure. Sometimes she does feel like a son to her, sometimes a friend, but _sometimes..._

_Well, it is certainly hard to decide on those things when you have a pretty vampire to take into consideration too._

"C'mon, let's just go downstairs. Let Finny rest, Bonnie."

They spent dinner in silence. The spaghetti wasn't really bad, but it's a bit bland for Bonnie's preference. Marceline told him it is difficult to gauge the taste because he can't really eat the food. Just the color red. Still, she was grateful for the companionship Marceline provided.

_But things were awkward indeed. _

Bonnie preoccupied herself by washing the dishes, while Marceline watched her from behind. She seemed to be whistling a tune that horrendously sounds like baby Finn's buff baby song. She chuckled at the thought. Still remembering the day she saw it, inside Flame Princess' home. The look on the princess' less evil family members were priceless. Of course being invisible helped her survive that instance.

"You know Bonnie, you have a nice butt."

"Marceline!"

"I mean, seriously. You do have a nice butt. Wish you would ditch that gown and wear shorts more often."

"...Thanks, I guess?"

After washing the plates, they went back to Finn's room. He's still in excellent condition, seeing the peaceful look in his face. Bonnie sat on the bed again while Marceline seated herself on the foot of the bed. They spent the rest of the night talking about everything that transpired before. Before she noticed the time, it was already past midnight.

"Oh, Marceline it's getting late. I have to get up early tomorrow. But I don't really want to leave Finn here..."

"...We could sleep with him. He probably wouldn't mind, I did it numerous times. Well, without him knowing. Just no funny business, princess!"

"What, no!"

"Just kidding." Marceline turned off the lights.

She started to take off her clothes, while Marceline did the same. Both flustered and red in the face. The hot summer night will prevent them from sleeping in anything but their undergarments. Bonnie made herself comfortable in Finn's bed and then reached for his forehead. It's starting to get cooler and cooler and he looked more relaxed than ever.

Marceline cuddled Finn again, enclosing his head in her chest. Binnie was worried she might suffocate the boy, but ultimately decided she's just being paranoid. The vampire beckoned her to get closer, and in moments, she too iss cuddling with the two. She never felt this contented before. So very safe.

That night, she slept peacefuly for the first time since she became burdened with responsibilities. Uttering words of hope for the boy in her arms, she wished that he would finally become better; because for now, he's not feeling like a hero should.

~~o~~

Read and review dudes!


End file.
